Please Just Hold Me
by BrittanaHeYa171
Summary: Sam and Puck have been fighting for years now. Friendships destoryed, hearts broken, and tons of hatred. But from the ashes of destoryed love, rises a new love between a kinhearted blonde and a guarded Latina who are must fight to be together. Brittana


A/N: Hiiii! I kind of abandoned my other fic "Mistaken" because A. I couldn't really think of how to continue it so:P But I was reading Romeo & Juliet in English and I thought it'd be cool to do like a modern version of R&J with some West Side Story type stuff using Brittany and Santana so please review! Oh and I'm not really good at writing but my friends kept telling me to try out this idea so sorry if it's bad lol. And without further ado, I present "Please Just Hold Me" :D

**Prologue**

Two years ago, there were two 16 year old boys, Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans. They were best friends. They would always hangout after school, they were on their high school's football team together, and they were practically inseparable. The two boys even had names for each other. Sam called his friend Panther and Puck called his friend Dragon. They had other friends like Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Lauren Zizes, and Santana Lopez whom they attended Glee Club with. Everyone was a happy family.. They watched each other's backs and enjoyed spending time together. That was until one day in sophomore year, where their friendship turned into rivalry.

Sam was the "popular guy" at William McKinley High School. He was quarterback of the football team, he was good looking, had an amazing singing voice, and he dated the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray. Sam and Quinn were madly in love. It was one of those rare types of love that people only dream of having. Everyone would look at them and automatically wish that they were as deep in love as they were. Even Puck did.

Puck was always know for his badass reputation. He would steal ATMs, dine and dash, he never had a long-term girlfriend, and slept with almost every girl he laid his eyes on. He was proud of his reputation, but when he met Quinn, he wanted to be the exact opposite of who he was. When they first met, Puck felt like his heart needed her. He tried to ignore it but the yearning for Quinn became stronger and harder to resist as the months went by.

One warm May day, Puck saw Sam and Quinn leaning against their lockers and laughing. The sight of Quinn's perfect teeth and the sound of her laugh made his heart beat quicker and quicker. He couldn't take it anymore. He _needed_ that girl and he intended to get her. He approached the couple, never taking his eyes off the Cheerio and asked if he could talk to Quinn in private. When Sam nodded, he took Quinn by the hand and led her into an empty classroom. There, the mohawked teen declared his love for Quinn. He told her that he needed her and begged her to be with him. Puck knew he was breaking the "bro-code" but he didn't care. He was speaking to the hazel-eyed beauty from his heart.

Quinn was repulsed by the sudden declaration. She knew all about Puck's reputation. She knew that he was not a good influence. She knew that he treated girls like they were trash. She looked into Puck's truth filled eyes and turned him down. Quinn loved Sam, not Puck. She would never be with Puck and that broke his heart. At first he was stunned, then hurt, then angry. He grabbed the blonde's wrist just as she was about to turn away and pulled her to him. Sam walked through the door right as Puck crashed his lips to Quinn's, trying to make her feel the same was he did. Sam ran over and pushed the other man away from the Cheerio. Anger boiled up inside Puck and he lunged toward Sam. The mohawked teenager tackled the blonde to the ground and punched him repeatedly. The only thought that went through his mind was _This is his fault, he needs to go. this is his fault, he needs to go. _Sam punched back, breaking Puck's nose in the process. Quinn ran to get help and when she returned with Mike and Finn Hudson, the two boys had matching black eyes, bruises, and busted lips.

Puck and Sam's brother love turned into extreme hate and they never crossed paths without it ending up in violence. As months passed, Sam and Puck's other friends began to take sides. Mike, Artie, Tina, and Quinn took Sam's side. They believed that what Puck did was unforgivable, disgusting, and just plain rude. Kurt, Lauren, Mercedes, and Santana took Puck's side. They felt that Puck's emotions took over and that it wasn't his fault. Hatred sparked among the two groups of people and it became a war between Puck's group, who referred themselves as Panthers, and Sam's side, who referred themselves as the Dragons.

Violence only erupted between Sam, Puck, Mike, and Lauren. Santana only fought Dragons if she needed to protect her friends. She really wanted nothing to do with the whole Sam/Puck rivalry, she actually thought that the whole thing was stupid, but Puck was her best friend. He was always there for her when she needed him. Most of the time, she tried to stay out of it and chill at her 1.5 million dollar home with a pint of ice cream and watch mind numbing reality shows until 2 in the morning. She really had nobody to talk to since her friends were so hung up on the situation with Mr. Mohawk and Trouty Mouth to do anything else. She hated everything that happened. She wished that it would all just go back to the way it was. All she wanted was for the everyone to forgive and forget, to realize that this whole feud was over something basically pointless. She never could bring herself to tell that to Puck though, and it frustrated her. Santana decided that the best thing to do was stay at home, only come when needed, and try to stay away from the violence as much as possible.

Mike Chang was the opposite. He loved to pick fights with the Panthers. He was very protective of his friends and felt the need to fight anyone who threatened them or his girlfriend, Tina. Even if they were his best friends at some point. He loved to test his strength, so he would lift weights at the gym for hours and then go out and look for a Panther who might be shopping at Lima Park Mall or eating at Breadstix.

Like Mike, Sam was protective of his friends, but ten time more protective of his family. Especially his step sister, Brittany Pierce. His mom divorced his abusive, alcoholic father and married another man the same year his friendship with Puck ended. Sam liked his step dad a lot. He liked his stepsister, Brittany even more. Brittany was a kindhearted girl, the same age as Sam. She had blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes that could read anyone like a book. She wasn't a book smart person, but she was extremely smart with people. Whenever the blonde walked into the room, it seemed brighter and any anger or tension would melt away. Her smile was brighter than the sun and her eyes bluer than the sea. Yes, she was a Dragon, but only because Sam was family. She didn't really understand the reason behind the feud between the boys, but she didn't let it bother her. The blonde really didn't like hate or violence anyway.

Both Santana and Brittany thought that the feud was pointless. They both wished for the Panthers and Dragons to stop the hatred and the violence between them and move on. They both knew how much Sam loved Quinn and how their love was unbreakable and yada yada yada, but did one kiss really have to spark all of this chaos between best friends? It annoyed both of them that one small incident turned into a family torn apart, but there was still one question that was on both of their minds. _Will I ever find someone __who loves me as much as Sam and Quinn love each other?_

A/N: Let me know what you think!


End file.
